battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
DREAMLESS DIVER
DREAMLESS DIVER is the first ending theme of Battle Spirits Burning Soul. The song was sung by Sayaka Sasaki. Lyrics Kanji= Yes! DRAWING the FUTURE What will be, will be"TONIGHT" Change your soul for the ENDLESS game 覚醒(めざ)めるBright Days キミの瞳に映るのは 正解じゃなくて 間違いと嘘を混ぜた いびつなFake World 遠ざかる未来までの 道すじ探して 駆け上がるStoryは Checkmate×Dive 恐れは誰の心に潜み この手をはばんでるの? 答えを教えて 明日はきっと 自由になれる 鍵を開けるのさ DREAMLESS DIVER 心が今 呼んでるから 誰にも負けない力 たぐり寄せて! Trigger! We can make it over revolution! We just try to our resolution! Bigger glitters will make a mission! Return to be a freedom diver!! 何もかも受け止めて 抱え込むのなら 終わらないDaydreamに Empty∽Nights 痛みと向き合う心 弱さを認めたら もう 誰にも負けない キミはもっと 自由になれる 走り出せ未来へ NONSTOP FIGHTER 無限の空 抱きしめたら 誰より気高い涙 燃やし尽くせ! Yes! DRAWING the FUTURE What will be, will be"TONIGHT" READY GO!! キミはもっと 自由になれる 走り出せ未来へ NONSTOP FIGHTER 無限の空 抱きしめたら 心の旅を続けよう 明日はきっと 自由になれる 鍵を開けるのさ DREAMLESS DIVER 心が今 呼んでるから 誰にも負けない力で ゆずれない未来を たぐり寄せて! |-| TV Size= Yes! DRAWING the FUTURE What will be, will be "TONIGHT" Change your soul for the ENDLESS game Mezameru Bright Days Kimi no me ni utsuru no wa seikai janakute Machigai to uso wo mazeta ibitsu na Fake World Toozakaru mirai made no michisuji sagashite Kakeagaru Story wa Checkmate x Dive Osore wa dare no kokoro ni hisomi Kono te wo habanderu no? Kotae wo oshiete Asu wa kitto jiyuu ni nareru Kagi wo akeru no sa DREAMLESS DIVER Kokoro ga ima yonderu kara Dare ni mo makenai chikara taguriyosete! |-| Full Song= Yes! DRAWING the FUTURE What will be, will be "TONIGHT" Change your soul for the ENDLESS game Mezameru Bright Days Kimi no me ni utsuru no wa seikai janakute Machigai to uso wo mazeta ibitsu na Fake World Toozakaru mirai made no michisuji sagashite Kakeagaru Story wa Checkmate x Dive Osore wa dare no kokoro ni hisomi Kono te wo habanderu no? Kotae wo oshiete Asu wa kitto jiyuu ni nareru Kagi wo akeru no sa DREAMLESS DIVER Kokoro ga ima yonderu kara Dare ni mo makenai chikara taguriyosete! Trigger! We can make it over revolution! We just try to our resolution! Bigger glitters will make a mission! Return to be a freedom diver!! Nani mo kamo uketomete kakaekomu no nara Owaranai Daydream ni Empty∞Nights Itami to mukiau kokoro Yowasa wo mitometara mou Dare ni mo makenai Kimi wa motto jiyuu ni nareru Hashiridase mirai he NONSTOP FIGHTER Mugen no sora dakishimetara Dare yori kedakai namida moyashitsukuse! Yes! DRAWING the FUTURE What will be, will be "TONIGHT" READY GO!! Kimi wa motto jiyuu ni nareru Hashiridase mirai he NONSTOP FIGHTER Mugen no sora dakishimetara Kokoro no tabi tsuzukeyou Asu wa kitto jiyuu ni nareru Kagi wo akeru no sa DREAMLESS DIVER Kokoro ga ima yonderu kara Dare ni mo makenai chikara de Yuzurenai mirai wo Taguriyosete! |-| English (TV Size)= Yes! DRAWING the FUTURE! What? Will be? Will be "TONIGHT"! Change your Soul for the ENDLESS Game! Awaken Bright Days! What's reflecting in your eyes may not be correct Every wrongs and lies mixed in a empty Fake World Searching for a path to the silhouette future Your running Story is Checkmate x Dive Fear is what lurks in anyone's heart Would you abandon it in your hands? Please, tell me the answer! Tomorrow, for sure, you can be free! Open it with your key! DREAMLESS DIVER! Your heart is now calling for you! Never let anyone lose your power! Undyingly! |-| English (Full Size)= Yes! DRAWING the FUTURE! What? Will be? Will be "TONIGHT"! Change your Soul for the ENDLESS Game! Awaken Bright Days! What's reflecting in your eyes may not be correct Every wrongs and lies mixed in a empty Fake World Searching for a path to the silhouette future Your running Story is Checkmate x Dive Fear is what lurks in anyone's heart Would you abandon it in your hands? Please, tell me the answer! Tomorrow, for sure, you can be free! Open it with your key! DREAMLESS DIVER! Your heart is now calling for you! Never let anyone lose your power! Undyingly! Trigger! We can make it over Revolution! We just try to our Resolution! Bigger Glitters will make a Mission! Return to be a Freedom Diver!! If you've ever accept whatever that is and acknowledge it Then, your endless Daydream will become Empty∞Nights Facing the pain in your heart If you've ever fulfill your weakness You'll never lose to anyone! You can also become more free! Drive towards the future! NONSTOP FIGHTER! Just embrace the infinite sky! Burn away your tears more high-minded than anyone! Yes! DRAWING the FUTURE! What? Will be? Will be "TONIGHT"! READY GO!! You can also become more free! Drive towards the future! NONSTOP FIGHTER! Just embrace the infinite sky! You'll continue your heart's journey! Tomorrow, for sure, you can be free! Open it with your key! DREAMLESS DIVER! Your heart is now calling for you! Never let anyone lose your power! To the unforgettable future! Undyingly! Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme